Sailor Moon: Reflections of The Moon
by Da Baddest King
Summary: A new student at school, hm everythings ok except she looks exactly like Serena and then we have som trouble when we find out who made this...Kaolinite...shes back...and looking For Revenge...Please R/R
1. The New Student

**Hello all of you Sailor Moon fans lol..Diz is my first SM story sooo here's the 1st chp, I put a lot of thought into this so enjoy R+R....**

"They don't know what their up against, they don't know yet" said the women in red hair and red dress.

"They all thought I was dead, well I wasn't, I'm alive and their going to pay" she continued talking to herself in what seemed, a deserted factory with some equipment.

Their was a machine next to her, looked confusing to operate, but she knew, she had built it. From all those times watching her ex boss, Professor Tomoe, it paid of good.

"Soon those brats going to see who they are messing with" she said.

She had a picture of Serena at the tip of her fingers "You and your little flunkies will pay" she mumbled and tore the picture up into pieces.

In her other hand was, a piece of what seemed to be blond hair.

"This is the tip of your problems" she said, a evil smile crawling to her face then as she said dose words dropped the blond hair in the machine.

The red haired woman bobbed her head up and began to laugh at what was being made in the machine. _Its just the tip of your problems._

_

* * *

_

"Serena!" yelled her friend who was getting annoyed at her for being late.

"Wait up Rei, don't have a cow!" the blond girl with a donut in her hand yelled as she was leaving her house.

It was to late her friend, Rei, had already began to walk "Next time hurry up, I'm not going to wait forever on you got that Serena?" the black haired girl with red streaks said.

"Fine" Serena simply said and kept walking.

As they approached the school, they both saw their other friends in a group waiting for them.

"Hey Mina, Lita, Amy" Rei greeted all of them at once.

"Hey you guys" The blond with Rei said taking the donut to her mouth.

"Hey Rei and Serena" all said in union.

"So whats going on around here?" Rei asked them.

"We have a new student" Mina said looking around if she could spy the new student anywhere.

"Really? Whats his name?" Serena asked joining in.

"_He_" Amy corrected her.

"Darn" Serena said disappointed it wasn't a handsome guy.

Ignoring Serena's remark, Rei asked looking into Mina's yellow orbs "what's her name?".

"I believe her name is...Le-Nata" Amy answered, grabbing her book from under her arm and opening it up to study.

"Put that thing away Amy" Lita said looking at Amy open the book.

"Have you scened her?" Serena asked.

"Nope, we will though...eventually" Mina spoke and turned her attention to Amy.

(O.o)..."Amy! Put that thing away, its Friday for god sake!" she yelled annoyed at her actions.

Amy quickly looked at her watch and said "We must go in now or else were going to be late".

"Oh! Yea I forgot!" Mina snapped.

All five girls headed in the school for another boring day of school.

* * *

After school all five friends met up at the same spot as they were in the morning.

"I saw the new girl!" Mina yelled in shock.

"Stop yelling!" Rei yelled back.

"Sorry is just...their she is!" Mina pointed.

All of them turned heads and were shocked at what they saw walking down the sidewalk.

"She...she looks just like you" Lita, Rei, and Amy said in union looking at Serena.

"Exactly!" Mina shouted.

Serena looked confused at this, "Na, she don't look nothing like me, do she?" she questioned.

"Look at her Serena, then look at yourself" Rei said.

"The same eyes same hair, I could say she was your lost sister" Lita joked.

"Did your mom ever tell you of some twin sister?" Amy asked.

"Noooo" Serena whined.

"Man Serena, she has the same looks as you" Mina added.

"Their has to be something wrong here" Serena got serious and began to walk thords the girl.

"Wait up their!" The girls shouted and ran after her.

* * *

**Well their is my 1st chapter of my story........R+R please I'm working on chp 2 so don't worry about it OK? lol and i hope it wasn't a problem i used their show names instead, kus i don't know their "real names...tnkz I KNOW THE CHP WUS SHORT BUT IT WILL GET LONGER IN TIME**


	2. She's Back

**Well I didn't get as much reviews as I wanted =/ hmm well...here's my 2nd chp to Reflections.....**

As the girls followed Serena along the side walk as Le-Nata, the Serena look alike was having a weird feeling, she felt as if someone was following her.

She turned around and all five gals hid, Amy and Mina hid behind a stores dumpster and Lita and Rai hid behind a wide tree, as for Serena...she just stood there looking at what seemed, her reflection.

"Hey there" Serena said rubbing the back of her head with one hand.

"Hey..were you following me?" the blond asked.

"Uhh...who? Me? No! of course not!" she laughed trying to sound sincere.

"Oh well you go to the High School right?" she asked with a warm smile on her face.

"Uhh Yea I do, are you new? I never scened you here before" Serena knew the answer to her own question already.

_"Oww"_ all of them said in union as she felt something pull her hair.

All of them massaged their hair, the pain was hurting for about two seconds, confused at what just happened.

_"What the..?"_

"Yes I am new, My names Le-Nata" she introduced herself.

"That's a nice name, my names Serena"

A awkward silence froze both girls...

"Well, I have to go, goodbye Serena nice meeting you" she turned and walked away_ "Idiot"_

Le-Nata had a evil smile on her face when she walked away...

"You guys can come out" she warned them when she was far gone.

"Sooo what she say?" asked Mina.

"Oh she just told me her name and that she goes to our school" Serena replied.

They all looked concerned, somethings just not right.

* * *

Serena was home thinking on how that girl can look exactly like her.

"What do you think Luna?" she asked her cat.

"Well I really don't know what to tell you Serena" the cat responded.

"Maybe you should follow her tomorrow after school and find out where she lives" she offered a tip.

"Your right Luna, I'll tell the girls tomorrow, first thing in the morning." off to bed she went.

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

"Hey you guys, I have a idea" Serena whispered to the group.

"What is it Serena?" asked her blue haired friend.

"OK, well Luna gave me this idea, after school we follow the new girl to her house" Serena said.

"What?" Lita questioned.

"That seems a little stakerish, don't cha think?" Mina blinked.

"Yea meatball head, are you nuts" Rei added.

"Well how are we going to find out where this girl came from? She might have the same parents, or look alikes" Serena joked.

"Fine" Rei finally said.

Everyone looked at her in a confusing look.

"Yea we might as well, are ya up to it?" she asked them.

"Sure"

"I guess"

"OK"

"OK its settled then, lets meet here after school." Rai said.

* * *

**_After School...._**

"OK she should be coming up..." Amy was cut off.

"There!" Mina shouted.

"Shut up" Rei said "You want her to know what were doing?"

"Sorry" Mina apologized.

"Lets go" Lita said and lead the group behind Le-Nata, but not super close to her.

"Shhh" the brown head said.

Le-Nata was walking for a while with the same pace, but started slowing down.

"Where is she going?" Mina asked.

"Yea where she going?" Serena agreed.

"We'll soon find out" Amy whispered.

The group stayed behind Le-Nata, when they saw a giant place.

"This doesn't seem like a house" Serena looked.

"Yea it doesn't" Mina agreed also.

All five girls saw as the blond turned around, all of them hid quickly in the bushes. Le-Nata looked around, looking if anyone was near her or following her.

The girls eyes were glued to her when out of nowhere, the blond disappeared in thin air.

"What the.." Lita's eyes bulged out.

"How she disappeared like that Amy?" Mina asked Amy because she was the smartest out of the five.

"I honestly don't know" Amy said in her lowest voice.

"Lets go" Rei said with confident in her words.

"Were going to far with this Rei" Mina told her.

"Shes right Rai, lets just go home" Serena suggested.

"No, if you guys don't want to go, I'll go by myself" Rei got up from the bushes and grabbed her transformation pen _"Mars Power Make-Up!"._

Rai transformed into Sailor Mars, with her mini red skirt, red heels, and power in her.

Sailor Mars began to walk up to the big factory.

"Rei hold on!" yelled the girls.

_"Jupiter Power Make-Up!"_

_"Venus Power Make-Up!"_

_"Mercury Power Make-Up!"_

_"Moon Crystal Power!"_

The four girls were also made into beauty as they transformed into fighting warriors.

"Lets go!" yelled out Serena.

The five girls approached the factory.

"Well this is it, how do we get in?" Rei asked for suggestions.

The sailor scouts felt a strange presence, a bad vibe.

The setting around them transformed into a different scene, complete darkness.

"Is every one OK?" Amy asked.

"Yea" all of them answered.

Bright lights came on witch messed with he scouts eyes for a minute.

Everyone looked around, they spotted a big machine, human size, knives, liquids, and deep in the shadow, was someone watching them.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Rei yelled so the person could hear what she was saying.

The girls stood strong as the person started walking thords them.

"Who is..." Serena drifted away as she could not believe who she was looking at.

The Sailor Scouts dropped their mouths in disbelief...

It could not be happening again, the woman in the red dress, with the red heels, red hair, and red eyes with anger in them came from beneath the shadows.

"I'm back" She said with a evil smile on her face....

* * *

Well that was it =) i personally think I did good, but if someone disagrees tell me please, R+R plzzzz =)


	3. Unwanted Guest

**Well here's my 3rd chpt to my wonderful story lol you never saw that coming did you? Will the Sailor Scouts triumph or fall flat on their faces....keep reading to find out....R+R...**

* * *

"Kaolinite!" The girls yelled.

"Surprised to see me I see?" she asked having full control of her anger.

"How...How you.." Serena was cut off.

"Survive?" Kaolinite finished her sentence.

"Yea" Serena said looking at her perfect feature's, looked brand new.

"Well its taken a while for me to get myself together, and figure out a plan to destroy you Sailor flunkies, and that night at the tower you all though I had died, well you were WRONG! I somehow managed to survive that crash one way or another" The red demon said.

"Enough talking!" Sailor Jupiter said and began to run tors Kaolinite.

As Sailor Jupiter's fist got about two inches away from her face it hit a clear wall, a barrier protecting her.

The wall sent her packing back to the Scouts and on to the floor.

"Ow" She mumbled not wanting to show pain.

"Hmm, you want to play games? Well play this one!" Kaolinite said and her red hair became 10x longer then it was and headed tors Jupiter.

"Ah!" She yelled as the red hair grabbed her in a tight grip and swung her into the air and sending her crashing on a steal table.

Sailor Jupiter was knocked out and Sailor Moon ran to her help.

"Take one more step and your next!" Kaolinite warned and stopped Sailor Moon in her tracks.

"You witch!" Sailor Venus yelled.

"Call me whatever you want, we'll see who had the last laugh, now if you brats are done whining let me present to you...Le-Nata!" She announced and a woman looking exactly like Sailor Moon appeared next to her wearing Sailor Moon's same outfit.

"Hello master" She said in a girly voice.

"Le-Nata meet these fools" Kaolinite said and looked back at the girls.

"What the?" Sailor Moon asked.

"She looks just like me" She continued.

"She's a clone of you Sailor Moon" Sailor Mercury said.

All of a sudden four more girls appeared next to Le-Nata.

"WHAT!" The four girls yelled.

"How did you do that!?" Yelled Sailor Mars.

"Simple, I took a piece of each one of your hairs and cloned you into a even more powerful warriors, they go by the name Doom Girls, they can do everything you fools do better, and I added some extra powers you idiots don't have!" Kaolinite said and began to laugh evilly along with the five girls next to her.

"Never! Venus Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Venus yelled and in her hands was a whip of hearts, sent to the enemy.

"FOOL!" Yelled Kaolinite and The evil Sailor Venus grabbed the chain in her hand.

"Huh?" Sailor Venus asked herself and was pulled forward tors the evil Venus and straight into a fist.

She was on the floor, trying to recover from the shot.

"Anyone else?" asked the red haired woman.

"What do we do guys?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Well I may have a plan that might work but I don't...." Sailor Mercury was cut off as a yellow whip grabbed her waist and pulled her forward as well.

"Ahh!" she yelled and hit a steal wall.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Sailor Mars clasped her hands together with her two index fingers pointing outwards then a Small fire ball appeared at the tip of her index fingers and shot it to the Doom Girls.

"Not so fast!" yelled the evil Mercury and it burned out the fire balls with her Shine Aqua Illusion.

"Dam" Sailor Mars said to herself and she was frozen in place.

"Mars!" Yelled Sailor Moon looking at her friends frozen body.

"Leave this one to me" Kaolinite whispered to her minions and flew up to the air.

Sailor Moon began to cry and looked at the Doom Girls in anger and all of a sudden Kaolinite appeared in front of her and punched her in the face, causing her to fall back.

"Get up _Sailor Moon, _cant you fight?" she said walking closer to Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon stayed on the floor looking up at her in fright _"1 against 6, not good odds"_ She though.

She got up and threw a fist at her and it hit her barrier protecting her.

"No use you runt" Kaolinite said and grabbed her by the hair.

"OW!" The blond cried out in pain.

Kaolinite threw her back, banging the blonds head on the floor.

"Get up you no good piece of..." Kaolinite was cut off when she was sent crashing down across the room.

She tried to regain herself and spotted who had done the damage, two girls standing on a pipe high up in the air, wearing similar outfits to the Sailor scouts, but theirs was blue and one of the girl had blue hair up to her neck and the other one was bent down with short light brown hair.

"No...not you two again!" Yelled Kaolinite in anger.

"Sailor Uranus,Sailor Neptune!" Cried out Sailor Moon.

Sailor Uranus said "We meat again Kaolinite".

"Ugh! Who invited you?!" The red haired woman yelled.

"We decided to crash the party" Said Sailor Neptune.

"Get them Doom Girls" Kaoli ordered.

"Right" said the girls and leashed out to attack....

* * *

**Well their goes my new chp, hope ya like it and sorry if theres any speeling errors, I hope this story is a hit tnks for reading R+R plz, and find out what happens with the team in the next chapter, Will Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus be defeaated? Keepp reeding lol...(Oh and sorry 4 the shrt chps lol)**


End file.
